


An Escape

by Rhiuna_Rya



Series: Fantastic Nightmares [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Jail, M/M, Murder, Prison, abusive life, attempted suicide, eludes to child rape, first-degree, gun - Freeform, improper police investigation, m/m - Freeform, mental break, pushed to the edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiuna_Rya/pseuds/Rhiuna_Rya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesome Moet is pushed to the edge, when police arrive they rush the crime scene and are pleased to have an easy confession.Sesome has finally found a place where they cannot get him- an escape from his life. Prison. Or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this! This was more so a whim of a writing so probably filled with holes. If you think it had potential or are curious, I'd happily write more.
> 
> Although this is a part of a series, it is more so a collection of works and can be read out of order or as a stand alone.

-3:00 a.m. August 14, 2010: Argenta, California, USA-

"911 Operator how may I help you?"

"I wi-wish to report a crime,"

"What type of crime, Sir?"

"A murder..."

"Where do you think this happened?"

"It happened in my home..."

"Where is that at Sir?"

"198, Shell Avenue. I-i am standing in the front yard,"

"Ok Sir. Now can you tell me exactly what you saw?"

"I killed my mother and a man,"

"Could you repeat that please, I am sending police please st-"

"I am staying in my yard... The gun is inside... Please send police quickly,"

-Click-

The warm breeze of an August night ruffled the dark, damp hair of a teen, a soft sound of the cell phone hitting the grass. His head tilted forward, dark green eyes closed, head cradled in his hands, elbows rested on his thighs. This lithe male was wearing a long sleeved but thin shirt, a green jacket a top of that with simple blue jeans and tennis shoes. He sat there for maybe fifteen minutes before he heard the loud sirens of multiple police cars rushing to his house, to him. Ware that his eyes must have been slightly puffy and red, he had been crying the whole time he showered. Behind his eyelids, he could see the bright lights of the cop cars, he could hear doors opening and his neighbors muttering. He could hear the orders for him to stand. Green eyes opened, he rose (hands up as ordered ).

The male counted three police cars, at least four policemen, but it was hard to count with lights glaring into his face. Following orders, he stepped forward, the patted him down, and then detained him before storming into the house. They would find a man and woman shot in the master bedroom's expansive bed. The woman with a bullet straight through her head, still on the pillow, and the man slightly leaned off the bed and shot in the chest considering he had bolted up at the sound of the first shot. Roughly an hour later, the dark-haired male was sitting in an interrogation room. Hands cuffed to the table, waiting patiently. Eyes elevated as a male investigator, the male was probably late thirties as he walked in before instantly diverting them downward.

"Now, for the record what is your name kid?" the man asked as he sat down on the opposite side of the table. "Sesome... Sesome Moet," came the soft voice, possibly the first words he had spoken since in the office. Head looking now down at the table, shoulders hunched slightly as if he was trying to shrink out of sight. Obviously spooked and presenting himself in a docile manner, it could have been all an act but something in the investigator's mind rung that it wasn't. "Nice to meet you Sesome, I am Detective Dominick Now.. What happened?" There was silence.

"May I just write a confession?" Sesome asked he knew the other was playing good cop... But he just wanted to get this over with.

"You do understand what you are being count with.. Tw-"

"Two counts of first degree murder.... I-i know this Detective and to make our lives easier.. I would just like to write my confession," the raven haired male stated again. He could feel tears stinging the back of his green eyes, but they would not fall.

He had loved his mother. The woman was most likely a full blown abusive sociopath that he had shot in the head, but he had loved her and simply killing still left him trembling. Writing the confession had been rather simple, he pled guilty, and things were running as smoothly as they could until... Something came up. The male had not been able to be identified at first, Sesome had not known his real name nor even his full alias...

However, it was found that the male Sesome had shot in the chest was part of probably one of the wealthiest and most politically prominent families of Latvia. Why he was in bed with an American woman was not thought of right at the moment and Sesome never spoke unless it was a few passing thank you's or questions he legally had to answer.Truly, Sesome had no idea what was going on. He had been sentenced to as an adult in California at the time, but with the whole drama set up the fifteen-year-old had been set in solitary confident.

But no one would know why, not truly why he shot his mother and her "friend". The media thought the Latvian married male was simply having an affair with the American woman, Cherry Coda, they had gotten in a fight. In rage he had shot them. But, Sesome had simply pled guilty two counts of first-degree murder although the evidence did not add up to many, but the easy case was swept through. A person in passion would have not only shot each person once or twice in vital areas but multiple times, they did not do a physical check on Sesome to see his severely torn anus or over all bodily abuse that would have shown during this. So the media took this story of the raging teen anger with a nasty looking scar going across his left eye. No further investigation was placed, no jury would ever hear what really was going on that lead up the this event, no one would.

If Sesome had wanted, he could have told the truth; however, there was a deep sense of paranoia and fear that some client of his would pluck him away from freedom, considering many where high profile people. Maybe if he was in prison, someone would notice him missing... Someone eventually or at least the person would have to be extremely careful if they managed to get him out of there...

Besides... What was in prison that he was not conditioned to? Rape had been part of his life since he was six years old. Beatings were normal and his scars proved so. Starvation, another ways to his life. Death... Death was not something he feared, and for many years had prayed for. Just too much of a coward to attempt, afraid of what Cherry would do if she had ever caught him. Before he had called 911, he had been in the bathroom with the scalding water pouring down on him, with the barrel of the gun between his lips. The gun clicked, and instead of death awaiting him an unnerving sense he would never be in control of his own life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! Creative criticism or kudos/comments are always welcomed~


End file.
